Bed frames are typically supported by legs which are welded to the frame or riveted to the frame. In either case, the attachment is intended to be permanent and there is no means to raise or lower the frame in relationship to the floor. Numerous references show a variety of means of attaching legs of different types to bed springs or to a bed frame. Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,607, teaches an adjustable leg utilizing a plurality of bolts and a straplike member for attachment to a bed frame. Leefeldt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,125, teaches a J-shaped clamp bolt which passes diagonally through a leg and is secured over the horizontal portion of a bed spring. Slagle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,494 teaches the use of clamping members which are secured over the edges of a bed spring frame.